Databases are commonly used to store large amounts of data. As the amount of data increases, so too does complications in management of such data, such as in terms of complexities associated with database tables. For example, today's multitenant architecture employs custom indexes to perform fast queries against custom data of various types stored in the same database table columns. However, such structures are often subject to rapid increases, also referred to as “exponential explosion”, in column combinations, where database columns are needed to support a custom index over M columns and N datatypes (N exp M or NM) because native indexes are created on all possible ordered datatype combinations of size M.
Such conventional techniques are not scalable or dynamic and thus do not offer custom indexes, linguistic compatibility, etc., and further, such techniques result in high storage overhead, impractical index management, and reduced memory efficiency.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches are associated with various limitations.